This application relates generally to biometrics. More specifically, this application relates to multibiometric measurements that use spectral information.
There is a general trend toward developing and deploying multibiometric systems, which combine the information from two or more distinct sources of biometric signals in order to make a determination of identity. Such systems have significant performance advantages relative to unibiometric sensors. In particular, multibiometric systems are generally thought to provide higher absolute levels of accuracy, be more robust to sampling and environmental conditions, and are generally harder to defraud or spoof.
However, typical multibiometric systems combine multiple sensors such as a camera for facial imaging, a sensor for iris detection, and/or a sensor for fingerprint capture. Due to this, typical multibiometric systems are generally expensive, difficult to deploy, and require users to take multiple discrete actions in order to successfully interact with the biometric system.
There is accordingly the need for a multibiometric sensor that can provide high security while being cost-effective to build, simple to deploy, and easy for the user to interact with.